gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Santo panino
Santo panino '(''Grilled Cheesus) è il terzo episodio della Seconda Stagione della serie televisiva Glee e il venticinquesimo episodio in totale. La puntata è andata in onda il 5 ottobre 2010 negli Stati Uniti, dove è stata vista da circa '''11 milioni di telespettatori. Il 9 dicembre 2010 è stata trasmessa per la prima volta in Italia, sul canale Fox. L'episodio è stato scritto da Brad Falchuk e diretto da Alfonso Gomez-Rejon. Trama L'infarto che colpisce Burt Hummel porta le Nuove Direzioni a discutere di religione e spiritualità. Finn, credendo di vedere il volto di Gesù in un toast bruciato, convince i suoi compagni di Glee Club a dedicare una settimana a canzoni che parlano di fede. Riassunto L'episodio comincia con Finn che, affamato, scende in cucina e decide di prepararsi un toast. Mentre solleva il coperchio del tostapane, si accorge che le bruciature sulla superficie hanno assunto una forma strana che gli ricorda il volto di Gesù. Interpreta la situazione come un segno divino e chiede quindi che tre sue preghiere vengano esaudite: per prima cosa prega affinché i Titans vincano una partita, poi chiede di poter andare oltre nella sua relazione con Rachel e infine implora di poter tornare a ricoprire il ruolo di quarterback al posto di Sam Evans. Poco dopo si vede Finn che si getta a terra nel campo di football urlando "Grazie, Santo Panino!" perché la sua squadra ha vinto la partita. Sempre più convinto che si tratti di una manifestazione del benvolere divino, Finn chiede ai suoi compagni del Glee Club di onorare Gesù attraverso delle canzoni. Kurt, essendo ateo, non è molto convinto, ma Mercedes e Quinn, entrambe cristiane, si mostrano entusiaste all'idea. Puck decide di inaugurare la settimana musicale e di riprendere la sua vecchia abitudine di interpretare canzoni cantate da artisti ebrei. Si esibisce così con Only the Good Die Young insieme alle Nuove Direzioni. Burt Hummel sta parlando con un cliente all'Hummel Tires & Lube, quando si sente male e cade a terra. Mentre Kurt è a lezione di francese, Emma Pillsbury e il prof Schuester entrano in aula e chiedono a Kurt di parlare con lui in privato. I due insegnanti portano il ragazzo in ospedale, dove un medico gli comunica che suo padre è in coma in seguito a un'aritmia che ha limitato l'afflusso di sangue al cervello. ]]Il giorno dopo al Glee Club i ragazzi cercano di stare vicini a Kurt come possono. Mercedes, non sapendo quali sono le parole giuste da dire a Kurt, preferisce cantare. La ragazza, insieme a Tina e Quinn, si esibisce con ''I Look to You. Kurt a ringrazia, ma dice che non crede in Dio e non vuole le preghiere dei suoi amici. Nemmeno Sue, una volta venuta a sapere del tema della settimana delle Nuove Direzioni, pensa che sia giusto cantare canzoni che parlano di Dio in una scuola pubblica e laica. Finn e Rachel sono insieme nella camera di lei. La ragazza dice che quando avrà venticinque anni e avrà vinto un mucchio di premi Tony sarà pronta per fare sesso e per avere dei bambini. Desidera però che i suoi figli seguano la religione ebraica, come lei e i suoi due papà. Finn acconsente e Rachel lo fa sdraiare sul letto. Felice che il loro rapporto di coppia stia andando a gonfie vele, Rachel acconsente ad andare oltre e mette la mano di Finn sul suo seno dicendo di volergli dare questa soddisfazione in cambio di tutti i favori che lui le fa. Sue vuole battersi per Kurt e lo convince a sporgere delle lamentele per il tema delle lezioni del Glee Club, in modo che il consiglio d'istituto la ascolti. Emma, dopo averlo saputo, si precipita nel suo ufficio, dove le chiede che cosa le è successo perché si trasformasse nella persona che è ora. Sue racconta che fin da piccola ha avuto come unico eroe sua sorella Jean, ma si è presto accorta che le altre persone non la vedevano come la vedeva lei e la trattavano male. Sue ha iniziato così a pregare perché la sorella guarisse, ma, dopo che i suoi desideri non venivano esauditi, ha capito che non c'era nessuno che la stava ascoltando e che Dio non esisteva. Di sera, Finn e Rachel si ritrovano in un parco, dove la ragazza prega per Burt cantando Papa, Can You Hear Me?. La canzone si conclude nella camera di ospedale di Burt, dove Rachel, Quinn e Mercedes hanno deciso di pregare e cantare a turno per lui. Kurt non è per niente contento e chiede loro di andarsene, preferendo le tecniche mediche alle preghiere. Sul campo da football Finn convince i Titans a cambiare lo schema di gioco, con il risultato che Sam, colpito da un avversario, si sloga una spalla e viene portato in infermeria. Si realizza così il terzo desiderio di Finn, che viene nuovamente nominato quarterback dalla coach Beiste. In aula canto Kurt ringrazia tutti per l'interessamento a suo padre e racconta di quando, al funerale della madre, Burt lo aveva preso per mano, facendogli capire che si sarebbe sempre preso cura di lui. Decide così di dedicargli I Want to Hold Your Hand. In corridoio Mercedes lo invita ad andare in chiesa con lei domenica e gli dice che ha fatto dedicare la messa proprio a suo padre. Più tardi, in chiesa, dedicherà a Kurt e a suo padre Bridge over Troubled Water, cantando insieme al coro. ]] Finn decide di andare a "confessarsi" dalla signorina Pillsbury e le racconta dei tre desideri espressi al Santo Panino. Emma fa ragionare Finn e gli dice che è merito della coach Beiste se i Titans hanno vinto la partita, che è stata Rachel a permettergli di toccarle il seno e che Sam non si è fatto male per colpa sua, ma a causa del colpo ricevuto da un avversario. Finn è molto deluso, perché sente che si è interrotta la linea diretta che gli sembrava di avere con Dio. Canta quindi ''Losing My Religion per esprimere la sua perdita della fede. ]] Sue va a trovare sua sorella in casa di riposo e le racconta del perché non crede più in Dio. Jean le promette che pregherà per lei. Kurt torna in ospedale e mentre parla con lui Burt gli stringe la mano. In lacrime Kurt chiama l'infermiera. L'episodio si conclude con le Nuove Direzioni che cantano ''One of Us in Auditorium e con Finn che, avendo capito l'assurdità del Santo Panino, lo mangia. Canzoni Guest Stars Guest Cast * Iqbal Theba è Preside Figgins * Dot-Marie Jones è Shannon Beiste * Romy Rosemont è Carole Hummel * Harry Shum Jr. è Mike Chang * Chord Overstreet è Sam Evans Co-Stars * Adam Kolkin è Kurt Hummel a 8 anni * Robin Trocki è Jean Sylvester Curiosità *Per girare la prima parte dell'episodio sono stati realizzati circa 100 toast con la faccia di Gesù grazie alla food-stylist Lisa Barnett *In questo episodio Kurt canta per la prima volta nella Seconda Stagione *Per la prima volta Mercedes canta due assoli in un solo episodio. La seconda volta sarà in Il coraggio di rischiare, nella Quinta Stagione *Chris Colfer, l'attore che interpreta Kurt Hummel, ha ricevuto una nomina speciale agli Emmy Awards per la parte toccante che ha recitato in questo episodio *Il toast che Finn mangia alla fine dell'episodio dovrebbe essere vecchio di almeno tre settimane Errori *Nonostante in un episodio precedente Figgins avesse autorizzato le Nuove Direzioni a cantare solo canzoni a tema religioso, esse vengono quasi vietate durante questo episodio *Nella scena della camera da letto, sia Rachel che Finn sembrano dimenticarsi che la ragazza aveva detto, pur mentendo, di aver già fatto sesso con Jesse St. James nell'episodio Come Madonna Citazioni Galleria di foto Santo_Panino_1.jpg Onlythegood.jpg Santo_Panino_2.jpg Santo_Panino_(Kurt,_Will_e_Emma).jpg Santo_Panino_(Burt).jpg Santo_Panino_(Burt)_2.jpg Santo_Panino_(Kurt_e_Burt).jpg Santo_Panino_(Finn).jpg Santo_Panino_(Finn)_2.jpg Santo_Panino_(Brittany_e_Santana).jpg Santo_Panino_(Kurt_e_Finn).jpg Ilooktoyou.jpg Santo_Panino_(Figgins,_Sue_e_Will).jpg Santo_Panino_(Finchel).jpg Santo_Panino_(Finn)_3.jpg Papa can you hear me rachel.jpg Santo_Panino_(Burt_e_Rachel).jpg Santo_Panino_3.jpg Santo_Panino_(Finn_e_Carole).jpg Santo_Panino_4.jpg Santo_Panino_5.jpg Santo_Panino_(Titans).jpg Santo_Panino_(Sam).jpg Iwannaholdyourhand.jpg Santo_Panino_(Emma).jpg Santo_Panino_(Finn_e_Emma).jpg 1000px-Losingmyreligion.png Santo_Panino_(Finn)_4.jpg Santo_Panino_(Nuove_Direzioni).jpg Santo_Panino_(Kurt).jpg Santo_Panino_(Kurt_e_Mercedes).jpg Santo_Panino_(Mercedes).jpg Santo_Panino_(Kurt)_2.jpg Santo_Panino_(Sue).jpg Santo_Panino_(Jean).jpg Santo_Panino_(Sue_e_Jean).jpg Santo_Panino_(Burt_e_Kurt).jpg Santo_Panino_(Kurt)_3.jpg Santo_Panino_6.jpg Oneofus.png Video Navigazione de:Das neue Toastament en:Grilled Cheesus es:Episodio:Grilled Cheesus fr:Le Croque-Messie Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Stagione 2 Episodi